fabes gets handsome hands surgery
by fabrus5eva
Summary: fabian has had enough! he wants to turn his weak and non athletic hands into non weak and non non athletic hands, so he undergos surgery. but what happens when his bae rufus zeno aka roofy roof roofs stalks his sensual idiot (aka fabian) from a multicolored blimp while listening to the song gasolina? FIND OUT IN THIS TOTALLY AWESOME FIC!


**A/N: heyyy guyss! here is another one shot ;) youre welcomeee.**

Today is THE day! He has waited an entire .532 (point five three two) year for this day.

THIS ONE (not the day before or the day after don't get confuse)

Fabe the babe will finally live up to his name by making his weak and non athletic into NON weak and NON non athletic hands

 _ **HELP I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GONNA WRITE!**_

 _ **Wait**_

 _ **Nvm i remember now :)**_

So fabes goes to the hospital to get plastic surgery, but little does he know that Rufus Zeno the handsomest man in all of Anubis Land! is watching him with some super sexy binoculars from within a very discreet multi colored blimp thats next to his bae's hospital room

"That sensual idiot!" rufus screams from within his very discreet multicolored blimp. "How dare he put his life in the just above average non weak and non non athletic hands of some random surgeon? Like how dare he.

Roofy roof roofs looks down at his phone that he is using to track fabe the babe's every movie via the tracking chip that he injected in him while fabes was sleeping (so he has no idea that he was chipped). Roofy is proud of himself for being such a good bae and stalking his bae (the sensual idiot)

As he watches his sensual idiot get wheeled of into the non sensual operating room, rufuss jumps down from his discreet multicolored blimp and follows them to the surgery room.

"Noooo stooop it" the nurses screech as rufus passes them without authorization but he focuses and pours all of his looks into his facial expression which is so powerful that when he finally turns to look at them they are literally thrown back across the entire room like in those action movies when theres a biiiig explosion. (*gasolina plays in the background*)

Rufus waits handsomely outside of the non sensual surgery room waiting for his sensual idiot to go sleeps sleeps so he can't stop him.

As soon as his sensual idiot goes sleep sleeps Roofy Roof Roofs BUSTS INTO THE NON SENSUAL OPERATING ROOM WHILE HOLDING A LARGE BOOM BOX THAT IS BLASTING GASOLINA AT FULL VOLUME AND HE BLASTS THEM ALL AWAY WITH HIS GOOD LOOKS.

"Finally," rufus whisperers as he picks up all of the sharp sensual surgical equipment _that is oddly turning him on….._

"Stay focused" rufus tells himself. He can _play_ with the equipment later.

"Or…."

*meanwhile in fabe the babes mind*

" **SCARAMOUCHE, SCARAMOUCHE, WILL U DO THE FANDANGO"** the choir sings as fabey babey leads them with that baton stick wand thingy.

BUT THEN SUDDENDLY! A zebra desends from the sky

"O M GGGG" fabiannn cries

"You" the zebra points at fabes "sensual idiot"

"M-me?"

"Yes you. Wake up right now"

"Why mr. zebra man?" fabes asks

"Bc u need to stop Rufus Zeno the Handsomest Man in all of Anubis Land! From *ahem* making a mess"

*fabian is forced from his dream lala land into reality*

*rufus is seductively staring at the surgey equipment*

"BABEEEE" fabey babey screeches "what are u doing? I am supposed to be here to turn my weak and non athletic hands into non weak and non non athletic hands so that i can b worthy of u, Rufus Zeno the Handsomest Man in all of Anubis Land!"

"Don't worry bae, i will make u even more perfect than you already are! 3" roofy roof roofs says " so go back to sleep sleeps lala land"

"Wait, how did u find me?"

"Uhhhh" rufus sweats "my gaydar. It only dars for u"

*fabes goes back to sleep sleeps lala land*

Rufus gets back to his surgery equipment but this time he is focused. He saws off the weak and non athletic hands. Turning to the cooler with the non weak and non non athletic hands, rufus opens it and OH MY GAH WHAT HANDSOME HANDS (that look suspicously like mr krabs claws from spongbob squarepants)

Rufus cuts off fabe the babes hand and sews the krabby hands on.

:" ok babe u can wake up now" rufus says then fabian wakes up.

" yes, yesss" fabes says with a tear strolling down his cheek as he looks at his now non weak and non non athletic hand claws.

The nurse comes out of fabians abdominal muscles. "Ayyeee those like nice, hot _damn_ " she then goes back into his muscles.

Then, the zebra from fabey babeys dream comes to life in the operation room and carries them off into the sunset while a choir sings a remix of gasolina and bohemian rhapsody.

 _ **THE END!**_

 **A/N: well there y'all go! genius, i know. BUT GUESS WHAT! IF YOU GUYS COMMENT U WILL B ENTERED IN A CHANCE TO WIN! A! CARROT!**

 **THANKS Y'ALL GUYS OK BYE**


End file.
